Someone Different
by ShippingHearts
Summary: When Alicia Fox finds herself in a tough situation with her ex-boyfriend, the guy she least expects saves her...CM Punk. ONE-SHOT!


**Requested ONE-SHOT for batwolfgirl! Hope you and other readers enjoy it!**

Alicia Fox entered the divas locker room in a horrible mood. She lost her match against Nikki Bella and couldn't concentrate. She had a lot on her mind that she couldn't even think straight. She was struggling to get more matches on TV. It was hard and stressful having to compete against the stars of Total Divas and the Divas champion AJ Lee. When she did get a chance to wrestle, of course she couldn't concentrate because her ex-boyfriend kept luring in the back of her mind. Alicia had broken up with her now ex-boyfriend, Wade Barrett because she caught him cheating.

Ever since Alicia broke up with him, he wouldn't leave her alone and kept on lying to her, telling her that he loved her. He would obviously ask her to him back but Alicia would always say no and she would keep saying no. Alicia was one of those people who didn't give out many chances. Once you fucked up, it was hard to regain her trust again. She had a sweet and sensitive side but at the same time, she wouldn't take bullshit from anybody and she knew how to defend herself pretty well. She would admit though that she was having a hard time getting Wade off her back. He was so stubborn and resistant. Alicia knew 100% that she was completely done with him and had no feelings towards him anymore.

She sighed heavy and sat down on the bench that was near her locker. She grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the showers. The warm temperature of the water got her relaxed. She didn't want to step out but had to since there were other divas that wanted to shower as well. She got out and dried off quickly before getting dressed. She sighed again at the thoughts running through her mind.

"Are you ok Alicia?" Aksana asked as she noticed the look her face.

"Yeah, it's just Wade. He won't leave me alone."

"Dam girl. If I was you I would get a restraining order against him." That statement actually made Alicia smile a little. "Or, you can find a new boyfriend to kick his ass." Aksana finished off.

"No way. I'm done with guys for the time being.'' Alicia rolled her eyes as she combed her hair.

"Whatever you say." Aksana smiled and went back to her business.

After Alicia got done combing her hair, she put her shoes on and grabbed her bag ready to leave the arena and head back to the hotel. She was hoping she wouldn't run into Wade on her way out like she had been lately. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out. She looked around and saw him nowhere so she stepped out and speed walked to the exit. She was relieved when she didn't run into him on the way there. She opened the door and exited the arena. Alicia immediately inhaled the cold air and then exhaled. She began to walk to her rental car that was pretty far away from the arena. She walked until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey kitten." Alicia turned around and saw Wade standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"What the fuck do you want Wade. Shit, leave me alone." Alicia raised her voice and crossed her arms.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that Kitten. Now I'm gonna have to punish you." Wade gave her an evil smile and approached her.

"Back off Wade. I'm serious. Leave me alone." Alicia took a step back but ran into a large tour bus that she didn't even notice was behind her. Wade got closer and pinned her to the bus with his hips. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to her sides tightly. "Wade, get off me!" Alicia yelled but then Wade covered her mouth with one of his hands. He began to kiss her neck and Alicia was squirming trying to get out of his grip.

Both Wade and Alicia suddenly got startled by a voice.

"I believe she said to leave her alone!"

They both turned to the side and saw the very owner of the tour bus getting out and approaching them.

"Mind your own fucking business CM Punk." Wade spat not letting go of Alicia.

"Whatever is happening on MY tour bus is my business. Now leave her alone." Punk said again. He had that look in his eye. He never liked Wade Barrett ever since their issues with the Nexus and the Corre. They guy always rubbed him the wrong way.

CM Punk was the last guy that Alicia thought would be coming to her rescue. He was known to be an asshole at times. In this moment though, she was so glad he was around and basically saved her from something really bad happening.

"Don't make me ask again Wade. Let her go and get the fuck away from her." Punk got even closer and looked Wade dead in the eye.

"This isn't over Alicia. Not by a long a shot." Wade pushed her roughly against the tour bus and walked of laughing and whistling.

Alicia held on to her hurting wrists and rubbed them lightly.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked turning his attention to her.

"Umm, yeah. Thank you." Alicia said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. You wanna go in my tour bus for a bit? I think I have some cream for the pain on your wrists."

Alicia was surprised that CM Punk was offering her something nice. She didn't know whether to accept or not.

"I get it. You think I'm an asshole too right?" Punk smirked at her and she didn't say anything. "Look, sometimes I can be that way but when it comes to women, I respect them like they should be respected. C'mon. I'll help you." he walked towards her and grabbed her bags. Punk never thought that he would run into someone like Alicia Fox. She was very different from his ex-girlfriends but she was still very attractive in his eyes. Possibly more attractive than the others he has had history with."What do you say?" he asked again.

"Okay." Alicia finally accepted and they stepped into the bus. She instantly looked around and it was pretty neat. She had never been in a tour bus before so she was staring in awe.

"Here, you can sit on the couch and I'll go find that cream." Punk put her bags down and motioned for her to sit on the couch. He smiled down at her and disappeared into the restroom.

Alicia was still confused as to why Punk was being so nice to her. They had never spoken before so she was feeling a little weird. She would admit though, that he was very cute and had a killer body. She began to realize why so many girls wanted him. He was definitely not the kind of guy she would go for but there was something about him that lingered her. Punk finally made his way back with the cream and some gauze. He sat down next to Alicia and opened up the bottle of cream.

"May I?" Punk asked.

Alicia looked at him held out one of her wrists. As soon as he touched her skin, they both felt a tingle and even some sparks. They were confused as to why they were feeling this way but shrugged off the question because they were both loving it. As he was applying the cream, she studied his face. She instantly noticed his gorgeous green eyes. They were mesmerizing for sure. She looked down at his bottom lip ring that shined brightly with the light coming from above. His thick lips were a bit parted as his tongue was sticking out from the corner of his mouth. He was definitely good-looking. Alicia caught herself looking at him longer than she should have and shook her head lightly. She promised herself that she would get away from guys for a while. With this hot guy sitting next to her, she wasn't sure she would stick to that.

"Next." Punk smiled at her and took her other wrist and applied the same treatment. "So, what's with Wade. Why was he bothering you?" he asked looking at her curiously. Her beautiful eyes sent a shiver down his spine. Something that didn't happen very often. Her, eyes and cheekbones were very well fitted to her face and she had a killer smile. Her soft caramel skin was practically threatened to be touched by him. He snapped out of his gaze and continued with the task at hand.

"Oh, um we use to go out and I broke up with him for cheating on me. He hasn't left me alone ever since." Alicia answered.

"Oh I see. He's a jerk."

"That's for sure." Alicia giggled.

"Well, you're all set. The pain should go away in a couple of hours. That cream works wonders." he smiled.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Alicia stood up. "I should go." To be honest, Alicia didn't want to leave but she of course wasn't going to make herself confortable...unless he asked. She was gonna reached for her bags until he stopped her.

"Wait, do you wanna stay a little longer? We can watch a movie or something?" Punk felt weird asking but he really wanted her to stay.

"Umm, sure." Alicia accepted almost instantly.

"Great. Umm, we could watch here or in the bedroom. The TV in there is bigger." he explained.

"Ok." Alicia said and she something that even she was surprised at. Her body was not filling her brain in on what she was doing. She grabbed Punk's hand and made their way all the way to the back of the bus to where the bedroom was. They walked in and Alicia sat on the bed.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Punk asked as he looked at the little shelf he had next to the TV.

Alicia got up from the bed and approached him from behind. She lifted his shirt and ran her hands up and down his bare back. "Nothing." she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

Punk felt double shivers run down his back at the feeling of her hands on his back and her breathe on his ear. He slowly turned around and looked down at her. He saw nothing but lust. He cupped her face and layed down. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her jaw line, the corner of her mouth before finally pressing his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately and brushed his tongue on her bottom lip. Alicia opened up quickly and then entered his tongue in her mouth. The feeling of Punk's tongue in her mouth was and indescribable sensation. She felt the coldness of his lip ring against her bottom lip and it made her shiver. Kissing this man made her feel so good and relaxed. Something she hadn't felt in a while. She wanted more and so did he. He they began to savagely take off all of their clothes. They threw them off to the side not caring where they landed. By the time they tumbled on the bed, they were both naked.

"On your knees." he whispered in her ear and she demanded. She got on her knees facing away from Punk and she instantly felt his hands rub on her back. Starting from the top than trailing down to her ass. He squeezed it firmly before spreading her ass cheeks apart a bit. He roamed her caramel skin before stroking his hard length and entering her core.

"Oh Punk.." Alicia moaned and held on to the bed sheets tightly as Punk thrusted in and out slowly. "Faster Punk." Punk smirked at her demand and did as he was told. He increased the pace of his thrusts and he began to growl at the feeling of Alicia's tight hole around his length. He had never had a girl be so tight for him and he loved it.

"Dam Alicia, you're tight." he slapped her ass lightly and went faster. "How does it feel baby?"

"So...good!" she responded in between moans. She bit the bed sheets as she felt her orgasm coming. By the sound of Punk's groans, she knew he was close too. "I'm gonna...cum...P-Punk..." she choked out while still biting the sheets. The sensation was something that Wade never gave her, or any man for that matter. She loved it.

"Me too...let go baby." Punk grabbed her hips and thrusted faster. After a couple more thrusts, he finally came and so did she. Alicia tightened up even more and felt Punk's cock throbbing inside her. The orgasm ran their body and she moaned his name loudly.

"Ohh Punk!"

"Fuck!" was all Punk could say as he released his warm cum inside of Alicia. They both collapsed on the bed panting.

Alicia winced because her wrists still hurt a little bit especially she put her weight on them moments ago.

Punk grabbed them and kissed them lightly. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alicia rested her head on his chest and she caressed Punk's belly, right on his 'straight edge' tattoo. "Wade will never mess with you again. I'll make sure of that. I promise." he kissed the top of her head and Alicia kissed his chest and thanked him.

This was definitely different for both of them but they liked it. They never thought someone different would make them feel so good. This was definitely just the beginning of something special and they both knew it.

**REVIEW. If you would like a ONE-SHOT feel free to PM me :)**


End file.
